Methods and Measurement Core Abstract The Methods and Measurement (M&M) Core's mission is to assist investigators to design studies, collect data, and analyze data to examine questions related to the causes, prevention, and control of diabetes, its complications, and comorbidities. The M&M Core supports investigators through consultation and collaboration, leads work-in progress sessions, develops and maintains centralized resources, and conducts workshops. In order to create economies of scale and leverage other resources, the M&M Core's activities are coordinated with other UM Centers and Institutes to provide a comprehensive approach to support translational research in diabetes. The Specific Aims of the M&M Core are: 1. To consult on the design, collection of data, and statistical analysis of behavioral, clinical, and health systems-related translational research studies focused on the causes, prevention and control of diabetes, its complications, and comorbidities. 2. To conduct advanced biostatistical analyses, simulations, and data management in collaboration with funded investigators. 3. To facilitate the use of the Michigan Model for Diabetes to evaluate the cost and health utilities of interventions and to rigorously assess cost-effectiveness. 4. To support communication, collaboration and resources for investigators working on diabetes translational research, including the development and maintenance of web-based resources for both internal use and extramural dissemination. The Core includes personnel with skills in epidemiologic methods; survey methodology; psychometric measurement; quality measurement and practice profiling; technical aspects of managing, merging, and analyzing large administrative and clinical databases; and advanced biostatistical analysis and economic modeling.